Love Struck by Darkness
by JamieBrooks95
Summary: Ginny Weasley grew up loving Harry Potter. When he becomes abusive towards her, she soon starts hurting herself. When she finds comfort behind enemy lines what becomes more important. Being loved or family?  *VERY DARK FIC, SELF LOATHING, CUTTING, ANGST*
1. Growing Up

**This is my second Draco/Ginny fic. Now that I have read more fanfics, I have more and better ideas then the last one. This chapter is mainly just the start off going into Ginny life before things started going wrong. Anyway I hope you like the first chapter of my new story ****Love Struck by Darkness****.**

**Love Struck by Darkness  
Chapter 1  
Growing up**

GPOV

Ever since I can remember I was in love with Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. Classic little girl falls for the hero, Princess falls for the Prince. In those stories the Prince is always strong, handsome and the greatest guy you will find. My story isn't the fairytale you see in the movies or read about in books. My Prince was not as nice as everyone thought, infact, he was the exact opposite.

I was 10 years old when I first meet the savior of the wizarding world, mind you at the time I didn't exactly know it was him. We had ran into him on the way to platform 9 and 3/4, he was alone and didn't know how to ge through. I didn't learn till about 10 minutes later from my brothers Fred and George who the young wizard was. Harry Potter.

He quickly became close friends with my brother Ron, they were in the same year at Hogwarts and and were both placed in Gryffindor, as all us Weasleys are.

That year went by slowly for I was stuck at home without any of my brothers for the first time. But next year it was my turn to go to Hogwarts. And thats where my story really starts.

When I was 11 I was going to Hogwarts for my first time, just like all other young wizards and witches. Little did I know how bad that year would be. After running into these terrible people named the Malfoys at Diagon Alley I was slipped a diary, one that was belonged to Tom Riddle, little did I know that Tom Ridde was really Voldemort, the evil wizard that Harry had destroyed when he was little than a year old.

He had bewitched me to write threatening messages on the wall, open the Chamber of Secrets, and hurt my friends.

I was afraid and decided to get rid of the diary. I threw it into the bathroom where Harry had found it. Learning all the dirty secrets and getting lead straight into Voldemorts trap.

Once Dumbledore and Hagrid were taken away from Hogwarts everthing started to get worse. But long story short, this lead me to getting taken into the Chamber of Secrets, and almost getting drained of my life. Thats when Harry Potter saved the day for the 2nd time at Hogwarts. Only furthuring my crush on him.

In my 2nd year the school started getting scarier. Their was rumor that Voldemort would be coming back because his most respected follower had escaped from Azkaban, Sirius Black. The school had to be protected by the Dementors. They were not fun to have around as they kept entering the school grounds after Professor Dumbledore had given them strict orders to stay at the entrances only. You would think they were under control of the Dark Lord, but no, the Ministry was behind the evil taking place at Hogwarts.

When my brother was attacked, the trio found themselves in the Shrieking shack, where they were told a story about the Marauder's. Harrys Dad, Sirius, Lupin, and Pettigrew. It was said that Sirius was the one to betray Harry's parents because he was to be their secret keeper, but changes to Pettigrew in the end, he being the one to have betrayed the Potters.

Anyway I don't know the whole story but I do know that Professer Lupin turned out to be a werewolf and Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, was a Animagus that toke for of a black dog, and Scabbers, our family rat, turned out to be Peter Pettigrew. Harry Potter had to save the day once again, but Peter got away.

My 3rd year was the year that Hogwarts held the Triwizard Tournament. Harry's name had popped out of the Goblet of Fire, becoming the youngest wizard ever to be aloud to take place in the tournament, with 3 other young wizards Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, and Viktor Krum.

Harry won the tournament after eldigly being sucked by a port key straight to Voldemorts grasps, and Voldemort was back. Only to kill Cedric Diggory in the process.

Our Professer Mad-eye Moody turned out to be Barty Crouch Junior using Polyjuice potion, and the real Mad-eye was descovered in the bottom of a deep box in his office.

Harry gave his winnings Fred and George, and they then opened shop in Diagon alley.

My 4th year Harry started Dumbldore's Army after he was forced off the grounds, supposed to be sent to Azkaban, but escaped in front of the Minister himself.

Many Death Eaters had escaped from Azkaban when a storm hit they tiny island where the wizard prision was located.

The year ended with a battle at the Ministry agaisnt Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Sirius was killed by Bellatrix and Voldemort got away. Then the Ministry finally admitted the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back and at large.

This was the last year I would think Harry was the good guy everyone else did.

In my 5th year when I finally got Harry's attention, and kissed him in the Room of Requirements, I was so happy.

When me and Harry started dating. I felt like I was flying, the relationship started as any other sweet and inncoent.

Once we started getting more serious, thats when things got bad. Harry became abusive and my family wouldn't believe. I soon gave up on trying to leave the relationship and getting my family to believe me.

I toke it the best I could, but then I got sick of him hurting me, and started hurting myself.

If you told me things would get better at this point in my life, I would never believe you, but I soon found comfort in the enemy.

**I hoped you like the first chapter. It toke me quite a bit of time for I havent read or watched the third or fouth book in a while and didn't remember exactly what happened. This is just the starter chapter. If you didn't like th review of all the previous books I understand, but please stick with it because the rest will be good :) - xox Jamie**


	2. To Hogwarts

**So for my first chapter I got a bunch of hits which makes me happy :) . But no one reviewed :( After reading this chapter I would like to know what you think. *Be warned, their are Deathly Hallows spoilers in this chapter*. Anywho, heres Chapter 2.**

**Love Struck by Darkness  
Chapter 2  
To Hogwarts**

GPOV

By the time Harry finally broke it off the summer before my 6th year I was overjoyed. He said it was for my safety, if he didn't end it, You-Know-Who would come after me 'Harry Potter's girlfriend,' he said 'would be a prime target'. But at this point in my life I was probably more afraid of Harry then I was of Voldemort.

However, I was to far gone to stop after Harry had. I liked the pain, I found comfort in it, but if anyone found out my dirty little secret, I was sure going to be in for it. After my little sessions I would heal myself till only scars that looked weeks old would remain.

At Bill and Fleurs wedding I wore long silk gloves to hid the hidious marks so no one would see the gouges I cut earlier that day.

It was supposed to be a happy day, but was it weird to say that I was not happy. This is the kind of wedding I wanted to have with Harry before everything happened, so I found no comfort in my family's happiness.

When the patronus came saying that Scrimgeour was dead, the wedding went to chaos. Death Eaters arrived and I only but saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione apperate to start their mission.

Voldemort was now in control of the Ministry.

We were lucky that only few people died that day as most of us either ran to the Burrow which was safe or apperated away. So once the Death Eaters realized that their target was gone, they left as well.

Afew says later I was on the train to Hogwarts with Neville and Luna. Many of us were not aloud to go to school with the dark forces closing in so quickly, I begged my parents to let me go because I could not stand being home alone with all my brothers gone doing something to help, and little Ginny doing nothing again because i was underaged. Atleast at Hogwarts I could help, I would be part of the action, and also their would be less of a chance of my parents finding out if I left.

Death Eaters were stationed on the train to look for Harry but when no sign of him was found the train continued its normal path to Hogwarts, though I would be lieing if I didn't say it was one of the most frightening rides we've had.

Once we finally made it to Hogwarts they announced that Professer Snape would be the new Head Master. Everyone at the Gryffindor table were fuming. They would not be having a good year.

Voldemort had also stationed Death Eaters as teachers at Hogwarts, The Carrows, teaching Muggle Studies, and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Sitting in the Great Hall made the school seem even smaller now then on the train. Hogwarts wouldn't be safe this year. I could feel it. Everyone looked uncomfortable here, even some Slytherins looked wary as we were told to head upstairs.

I didn't want to talk to anyone so I went quickly up the stairs making it to the common room first. I gave the Fat Lady the password and ran quickly upstairs were my stuff was waiting for me.

When I made it to my bunk in the girls dormitory I closed me curtains and sat there. I pulled out my wand and ran it along my arm whispering curses against my skin. Blood started to pour across my arm and I winced as I hit a vain, trying hard not to make noise because of the other girls in my room.

I lifted my wand and started it again, only a couple times.

Once I had seen enough of my own pain for one night I quickly healed my arm, put my wand away, and went to sleep, hoping that the night would be a long one.

I was not looking forward to tomorrow. It would probably be a truly horrible day

**Okay another basically chapter leading up to the main story at hand. And I promise the next chapter will be longer. The next chapter Draco will finally become a main part in the story, Yeah! - xox Jamie**


	3. Death Eaters at Hogwarts

**Here is chapter 3! As promised there will be Draco in this one. Anyway here it goes, and it should be a longer one. Thing is, it always looks so much longer and the word document then it does when it goes up. No more delays. **

**Love Struck by Darkness  
Chapter 3  
Death Eaters at Hogwarts**

DPOV

Before heading back to Hogwarts for the year,The Dark Lord decided it was time for my Dark Mark. I didn't really want it. It stood for everthing I hated in this world. I didn't want to be a Death Eater, I wanted a normal happy life, but thats not what comes with being a Malfoy.

Getting the mark was painful, almost as painful as looking in the mirror after and seeing the skull and snake that would be embedded on my arm for the rest of my life. Why did I let it go this far?

Truth is, the only reason I had mocked Harry Potter all these years, is because I wanted his life. I didn't like him but he had what I always wanted, which gave me even more reasons to hate him. He has good friends, and what I crave most of all, someone who loves him. I mean, my mom loves me but thats not what I mean.

I was named Head Boy because of Voldemorts power over anything and everthing these days. He wanted a student on the inside helping run the school. Me, being the only 17 year old official Death Eater gave me the job.

As unfortunte enough as it was I was also given a new mission to complete. I don't know why, it's not like last years went very well. But I was to find away to get Ginny Weasley to the Malfoy Manor. Somehow Voldemort found about her and Potter being romatically attached and thought that he would come to save her. As far as I know, with the rumors going around, Potter was just gonna use her as a fuck toy anyway.

Poor girl didn't know what was coming for her.

On the train ride there, 2 others on the inside were stationed to search every compartment, when no sign of Potter was found they came and sat with me.

I didn't much like socializing with other Death Eaters, so I stared out the window with my emotionless mask on, not really paying attention to anything.

When we got to Hogwarts later that night, Snape was anounced as Head Master, of coarse I knew this already, and then there were the Carrows stationed here as teachers, not that much teaching would be coming from them. They were mostly here to torture anyone that has anything to do with Harry Potter.

When the feast popped up on the table, no looking nearly as appitizing as usual, My eyes wandered around he room. Many people did not come back this year.

I rested my eyes on the Gryffindor table, looking for a certain red head that was going to be my responsibility this year, as much as I didn't want the task, even if I was jealous of Potter, I wasn't jealous of the friends he keep as company.

I was never a fan of the Weasel clan, any of then, the twins were interesting to have around for a laugh or two, but I never liked any of them.

When I found the certain red head, she didn't look as cheerful as usually, maybe she missed that ass Potter. I didn't really care one way or another. But it looked like her brother and the Mudblood Granger had fucked off as well this year.

The feast went slowly by. Halfway through I got up and headed to the Dungeons. Why we had such a shitty place for our Common room I'll never know. It was always cold and musty in the dungeons, and the cobwebs were really a piss off.

I went to my private suite that I had since my first year here, as Snape had always favoured me over the others. Maybe it was his loyalty to Voldemort as well that made him like me so much. I never questioned it.

Alittle while later there was a banging on my door. I flicked my wand and it creaked open. Blaises head popped threw.

"Whats wrong with you Draco? Ever since I saw you on the platform you looked appsalutley horrid."

"Thanks Blaise, it's nice to see you to." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry mate, can I come in?"

I motioned my hand for him to enter and he walked in.

"So is it true? I mean, did you really get the mark?"

I pushed up the left sleeve of my robes, "See for yourself."

"Thats sick!" he said as it was a good thing. "Did it hurt?"

"Like hell." I said with a smirk. "I didn't even want the stupid thing tho" I said while I shoved down my sleeve. The look on his face made me continue. "I mean, I don't need some ugly tattoo to tell me where my loyalties lye."

"Are you joking me! It's like the ultimate honour!"

"Whatever you say, doesn't change the fact that I don't want it."

"Your crazy." He muttered leaving the room

I flicked my wand again to close and lock the door, then again to turn off the light.

I pulled the green and silver blanket over my head and went to sleep.

Tomorrow would be a long day, tomorrow I had to start my mission.

**Okay. Hoped you liked Chapter 3. I've always loved dark little Draco, I wanted him to be alittle vulnerable tho. I think this chapter is a little longer. but I neve know till I upload it. Anyway, Thats all I have to say. REVIEW! - xox Jamie**


	4. Mission Impossible

**Chapter 4. What will happen? Guess what... keep reading and you will know xD ... Sorry I'm weird.. It's cool tho, all the best people are, like Alice in Wonderland. God I love that movie, and Johnny Deep. Okay random babble = done. Here it is.**

**Love Struck by Darkness  
Chapter 4  
Mission Impossible  
**

DPOV

Waking up early the next morning was always easy. I liked it at Hogwarts, but today I had a harder time with it.

Over the summer I had got many beatings just after I woke. Every time I woke now I would flinch alittle as I felt the pain my father put on me, only a memory now, but still as vivid as ever.

This morning the pain was of a different sort, more like disgust maybe. Tho the ache was still there where my father had beat me with his cane, where he had hit me, and cursed me. This morning my disgust was towards the Wealsey girl.

I had to become close with her. I could only hope that she didn't show up to classes today because I didn't want speak with her, I didn't even want to look at her.

She was a pawn in the Dark Lords game, and I hated him even more. Anything to help him I wanted nothing to do with. Unfortunatly, it wasn't an option. I was stuck with him. And now I was stuck with her to.

I rolled out of bed into the sitting position and pulled my trunk from underneath my bunk. I didn't bother taking the time to unpack for I was to tired last night to even care.

I pulled out my robes and put them on the bed, as I got up and headed to the bathroom.

The water was warm and I liked the way it felt against the sore skin on my wrist where the skull and snake were inbedded. It was a dull pain now, not nearly as bad as yesturday, or the day before when I first got it.

If they told me the truth it wold be fine tomorrow. But I've learned that you can never trust a Death Eater, no matter who they are. Sometimes I felt I couldn't even trust my mother.

Whenever I was at home all I ever felt was fear. 'What will I do to upset my father today?', 'When will _he_ show up again?', 'When will I be able to get out?'. 'Will I be able to get out?' The last question always burned when I thought of it.

The water had slowly chilled so I turned it off and grabbed my towel. I wrapped it around my waist and stepped out into the steamy room. Wiped the mirror with my hand and looked at the sad and angry boy in the mirror. I hated this boy.

My hand clenched into a fist and I lifted my hand and punched the man in the mirror.

The mirror shattered and glass spread around the room. Shards cutting my pale white skin as they flew from the frame. I looked one more time. My reflection was now as broken as I felt.

I fell to the floor and started to cry. Not because I was hurt. But becasue I was angry. I hated this life. I hated everything about it. I guess in a way I was hurt. Not physically, but mentally. I would never be happy in this life. It would always be one beating after the other, and never would I find happiness. Everyone hated me just as much as I hated myself.

I opened my eyes to see the damage I had done. I was bleeding. Not badly but I liked the pain it caused me. I grabbed a shard of glass from the mirror, hesitated for a moment and pushed it deep into my skin, and I watched the blood spread across my arm, liking the way it hurt. I wanted to be in control, and this, this was my control_. I_ controlled the pain that was caused.

I dropped the blood covered piece of glass and it shattered into to more tiny shards.

Tears slid down my face as I slowly lifted myself from the bathroom floor. I glanced on more time at the broken man in the broken mirror, and walked into my room.

GPOV

I sat alone in the Great Hall the next morning for breakfast. I didn't really eat much. I picked at my eggs and had a strip of bacon, but I really wasn't hungry. After I finished I went back up to the dormitory, changed into my robes, and grabbed my school books.

I waited for about 5 minutes before I left the room again and headed to first period Herbology.

On the way to the Green House I had the unfortunate pleasure of running into none other than Draco Malfoy.

He looked at me with disgust in his eyes. "Watch it Weasley." he said as he turned to walk away.

I could feel tears threatening my eyes, I didn't need him hurting me on top of everthing else.

DPOV

What the fuck. Natural reaction I guess. I forgot that I had to be nice to that girl. I shuddered at the thought.

"I mean watch where your walking next time," I didn't want to say her name but I guess I didn't have a choice. "Ginny."

"Sorry, but, I-I-I've got to go." she said shuffling past me.

Something was wrong with her the few other times I've talked to this girl she seemed alot more chipper. She sounded depressed.

I turned to the direction she was walking. "Are you okay." I asked with no emotion in my voice.

She turned to me with tears streaking down her face and shoke her head. Her flaming red hair falling in front of her face.

I started walking toward the girl but stopped myself quickly. I just had to be nice to her, I didn't have to care for her.

She turned again and kept on her way.

I watched the small girl as she retreated down the second floor corridor till she turned the corner out of my view.

I walked to the closest wall and sunk to the ground. I crossed my arms over my knees and put my head there. This mission was going to be impossible.

**Here you go chapter 4. Ginny and Draco have their first incounter. Ooooo... lol. I lead you more into Dracos character and into his past. He is almost as dark as Ginny. I hoped you like it and there should be another update shortly. Review please :) - xox Jamie **


	5. Feeling Small

**Chapter 5. So I started writing this right after I finished the last one, because I was bored and having fun with the story. I thought I would tell you that Marianas Trenchs earlier/depressing songs are the main inspiration for this story. Every time I write I have one of their songs going. For Draco chapters it's mostly Alibis and Ginny, well I haven't found the best one yet. Feeling Small helps quite abit. Just thought that was an interesting fact. Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**Love Struck by Darkness  
Chapter 5  
Feeling Small  
**

DPOV

I don't know how long I sat there before Blaise found me. All I know is that I had started to go num.

I had heard many people pass, but I didn't agnolage them, I never did anyway. It would be nothing new to them.

They must have found it great. The Slytherin King, Draco Malfoy, breaking down. You never would have thought you'd see that.

When Blaise sat down beside me I didn't pay much attention.

"Whats wrong wih you mate." He asked trying to sound concerned.

I didn't awnser.

"Okay, common man." he said hauling me to my feet and into an empty class room near by.

"What do you want?" I asked getting pissed.

"What is wrong with you. First that conversation I had with you last night. Now I find you sitting in the hallway practically sobbing. What has gotten into you?"

"It's nothing that you would care about." I said crossing the room and leaning on a desk. "Besides, it's Death Eater shit anyway. I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to."

I crossed my arms over my chest looking at the floor.

"Whatever man, keep it in private tho. People are gonna think you've gone soft. You can't have that, your dad will here about it, and he wont tolerate it."

Blaise knew about the beatings my father laid on me. He may be a git but he was my best friend when it came down to it.

"I know, but who is gonna tell him? Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, you? Not many people here like my father anymore than me."

"What about Snape."

"You're joking me, Snape has never liked my father, the only reason he would tell anyone is to get back on the Dark Lords good side. He heard about his disloyalty why he was gone. And it's an understatment to say he was furious."

"Well like I said mate. Keep it private." He said leaving the room.

I slouched on the desk for another minute composing myself and getting my emotionless mask back in place, and walked out of the class room, leaving it deserted.

GPOV

After running inot Draco in the hallway I no longer wanted to go to class. I had cried in front of him, I showed him weakness, and he was such a dick he would probably never let it go.

I ran quickly through the corridors till I got to Moaning Myrtles bathroom. I could be alone here.

I hadn't been to this place since my 1st year here at Hogwarts. I never found it to be somewhere I want to be. Only bad memories lied here.

I was alone for aabout 15 minutes before I heard someone else storm into the bathroom.

I quickly locked myself into the closest stall and peered through the crack in the door hoping to see who my visitor was.

The tall, slender, blonde haired boy turned the corner into the room quickly. I didn't get a good look at his face.

He went to stand by the sinks. I could see his reflection in the mirror.

Draco Malfoy

He stood there for a few seconds just staring at himself. He put his head down and splashed water on his face.

I quietly opened the door to my stall and ran for the exit. Before I could make it to the door, he cast a locking spell and I was trapped. I turned into the room and waited for him to get me.

I watched closely the angry boy came around the corner. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for whatever he was going to do to me, I could just barely here his footsteps drawing nearer.I could handle it whatever it was.

I made a cautious movement to my back pocket grabbing hold of my wand tightly, then I opened my eyes.

He was right in front of my face, and I could feel his warm breath on my skin.

"What are you doing here Weasley?"

I toke a deep breath and stood up to him. "I believe that I was here first, Draco." I used his name cauciously, hoping to take him off gaurd, and it must have worked because he toke a step back.

I stepped away from the wall with one slow, short step, locking my eyes to his so I could see anything before he planned it.

HIs eyes didn't match the rest of him, it didn't match his strong posture, or emotionless face. They looked broken, they looked sad.

I toke a step closer to the boy I once feared, he stepped too. We were face to face again staring directly into eachothers eyes.

He took me off gaurd this time as he lent closer to me and laid a sloft kiss on my forehead, pulled away quickly, waved his wand, and left the room.

I stood there stunned for a moment, then sat down on the ground.

I'm no sure how long I sat there, but I didn't move, I didn't think, I just sat.

**Hoped you like it. Oooo the ending was my favourite ;) ... Anyway, next chapter should be up soon. Review please, they are much appreciated - xox Jamie**


	6. Secrets Revealed

**So. Last chapter I got no reviews. I was very disgruntled and I didn't like it :( . I'll give you a chance to redem yourselves tho :) Please keep reviewing it makes me ever so happy :).**

**Love Struck by Darkness  
Chapter 6  
Secrets Revealed**

DPOV

After leaving the bathroom I wanted to go straight back in. I resisted the erge to go back and see the little red head, because the feeling was foreign to me. It was warm and pleasent. I frowned at myself because I liked the feeling, but it had something to do with that girl, so I put it to the back of my mind, deciding to ignore it till a later date.

I hustled down the corridors quickly knowing I had already missed 1st period Transfiguration.

I soon found myself in the dungeons where my next class was. Potions with Snape. My favourite class did not seem so comforting right now because I had it with 6th and 7th year Gryffindors.

Running into the girl I kissed just moments ago did not seem like a comfort right now. Even if it wasn't a real kiss.

I knew if I missed class my father would hear about it and he knows my schduale by heart. He wouldn't overlook the fact that it was one of my 2 classes I had with the Weasley girl I knew he would be furious. I would be avoiding my duty to the Dark Lord.

I was one of the last people in the class so I went to the empty table in the corner and laid my head down on my desk. I looked up a few minutes later and saw that all the desks were full, and the red head was not here yet.

Just then the door creaked open and the flaming hair appeared on the other side. She looked around the room, once, twice, three times, and found that the only desk that was open was next to me.

I held my breath as she walked over to the table, slammed her books down, and sat down lightly in the seat next to mine.

Her cheeks were flushed to almost the colour of her hair and her eyes were wet and puffy. She had been crying after I left.

We sat there is silence for about a minute until Snape walked in.

"Sorry I'm late students, Head Masters buisness. Don't ask questions. Flip to page 188 in you potions textbook and read till 192, when your done sit in silence till everyone has finished."

I watched the girl as she opened her book, the left sleeve of her robe sliding up to her elbow.

There were scars all up her arm, and they were easy to see against her pale freakled skin. I gasped a little at the sight, it was loud enough that she heard.

She looked over at me threw her flaming hair and noticed me staring at her, not at her face but her arm. She looked down and noticed the risen sleeve and tugged it down, holding the end in her hand, not saying a word, and started her reading.

I flipped quickly to the page and started mine.

I was one of the first people finished the reading about 10 minutes later. The girl beside me had already closed her book and was leaning forward on the desk with her head lying on her crossed arms. Her breathing was slow and even, but every once in a while she would hold her breath, peeking threw her long eyelashes around the room, when she would see me staring at her she would quickly look away again.

What secrets were hiding behind those eyes I would never know. What caused her to cause herself that much pain, I could only guess.

GPOV

Draco had scene my arm, I could only guess what he thought. I tried to focus on my reading but it was hard. I quickly skimmed the pages taking in anything I could.

I closed my book and leaned my head on my arms making sure to hold tightly on my sleeve. I only looked up a few times to see if other people had finished. My eyes kept wondering to the boy beside me, and whenever I looked over his face was hard and cold, and he was always staring at me. It was kind of an erie feeling but everytime I just looked away.

When the final person closed there book, Professer Snape go out of his desk and started to teach. I was barely paying attention to the lesson at all.

When the bell finally, rang I was glad to get out of the icey stare of Draco Malfoy. I quickly grabbed my things and rushed to the door. He had beat me out and had already disappeared.

I walked down a corridor that seemed to be deserted. I walked swiftly down the hallway when a hand reached out fom behind a pillar and grabbed my arm, I was spun around and grabbed on the shoulders by to large firm hands. I looked up to see who it was.

Not him again. I said to myself mentally.

"Not you again." I then spoke it out loud. "What do you want?" I asked trying to walk backwards out of his grasp, he held tight.

"I want to know whats wrong, your hurting yourself and I want to know why." He said trying to look me in the eye.

"Why do you care anyway Draco? You never showed any interest in me till earlier today. What are you stalking me now?" I tried to lace my words with as much hate as possible, but I sounded more like I was going to cry.

"Well it really looks like you could use a friend, I don't really want it to be me, but I seem to be the only one offering."

"I have all the friends I need thanks."

"It sure doesn't seem like it. You've spent the past 2 days alone."

"You don't actually care, your just pretending. What Pansy wont screw you anymore so you go to the next desperate looking girl you see." He let go of me then.

"You have no idea what your talking about Weasley."

"And you do? You don't know what I've been through." I walked away then. "You don't know how I feel." I said just loud enough for him to hear.

"I know more than you think, and I feel more to."

Those were the last word I heard from him faintly, I'm not sure he even wanted me to hear them. I turned a corner, out of sight. Unluckly for me, I had next class with the Slytherins to.

**Ooo, Draco, Ginny conflict. I love it :) ... Anyway I hope you liked it. The next chapter should be up soon, and please review, They make me happy. - xox Jamie**


	7. Reviving the Army

**So so sorry that this chapter took longer than the others, out I unfortunatly got sick over the weekend and basically only slept all day. And well with Christmas this weekend I've been a tad busy. And in math, tell me, why would you schduale a test for the last day, I persoanally don't know, But I do know that chapter 7 is coming your way :).. Enjoy**

**Love Struck By Darkness  
Chapter 7  
Reviving the Army**

GPOV

The next class past to slowly for my liking, but Dark Arts seemed to drag on forever. This time I made sure to get there early so I didn't have to sit with him again. I sat with Neville and talked idly with the boy I had grown to be friends with.

He was a year older than me, but he was one of my better friends at this school. I could feel Draco's eyes boring holes into my back, 2 rows behind me. He was sitting with Pansy Parkinson. A Slytherin girl in the same year. Some people found her attractive, but personally I thought she was pug-faced and pudgy.

Gryffindor especially hated this class because one of the Carrows taught it. Most of the time the Carrows would find any reason to give one of us detention. They weren't a traditional detention. From what I heard they took turns using the Cruciatus curse on the students, and sometimes made them perform it on their friends.

The Slytherins rarely ever got detention, mostly because half of them, or their family served Lord Voldemort.

The class dragged as we were taught how to properly preform the Cruciatus Curse, the Imperius Curse, and the Killing Curse. I was an awful class, and I decided that I would try my hardest to skip it, but then I would no doubt get a detention.

When The class finally ended I packed up slowly hoping that the person I was trying to avoid would be long gone by the time I finished. To my luck when I left the classroom, the blonde boy was nowhere to be seen.

I went quickly to the Great Hall for lunch, avoiding other students as I shuffled by. I sat with Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville. Deam and Seamus were also a year older than me, and had been placed into Gryffindor along with Harry and Ron in their first year here at Hogwarts.

I ate more this time than I did at breakfast for I was quite hungry, and I needed to put on a show that I was okay. Partly because my friends were starting to get worried, and also because I could see Draco watching me with questioning eyes. Why was he all of a sudden so interested in my well being? He never showed any compassion before. Not for anyone, especially not for the likes of 'a blood traitor Weasley like me' , thats what he said to me last year. Why was this year so different?

I didn't much like the new Draco Malfoy, he was to nosey, and really quite annoying.

I stopped thinking about the blonde headed boy only a table away and let my mind drift back to the conversation I was having with the boys that did sincerly care, not the one that was pretending to. Damn, why does he keep poping up in my head?

They were talking in a hushed tone about restarting Dumbldores Army. It had slowly crumbled after the old hag from the Ministry, Dolores Umbridge had found the Room of Requirments.

"How would we manage with 4 Death eaters patrolling the school?" Seamus said in a whisper.

"4? Theres only 3." Neville questioned.

"Do you reckon that Malfoy joined the ranks with all the power You-Know-Who is gaining?" Dean added.

There the blonde boy was again, poping up everywhere.

"I wouldn't doubt it, but theres only one way to tell, would anyone be able to get a look at his wrist?" Seamus was pushing this.

"I bet I could. He's been paying more than enough attention today me all day today, and I have no idea why, no reason I couldn't milk it for our benefit." I added finally, wanting to help.

"It wont be easy, if he is a Death Eater I can bet he wont be wanting it advertise all over everything." Dean joined in again looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"We need to get Luna back in on this to."

"We can only trust a few people. You don't know what could possible be going on in some families with everything all out of wack. Gryffindors for sure, Hufflepuff, well You-Know-Who would most likely never associate with a Hufflepuff, and few Ravenclaws, I think we keep it with the same people Harry had before, the people we know we can trust. The people Harry could trust." I flinched abit as Dean mentioned Harry's name, it still brought shot of pain when I heard it, though it had been weeks since he last hit me.

"Whisper, whisper, whisper. What are these Gryffindors ploting."

We looked up quickly and into the eyes of the Carrow's.

"I think that will a be detention for all 4 of you, we will see you tonight at 8:30 after dinner."

We watched the Carrows retreating backs, and turned to face eachother.

"Oh, no." Neville said shaking his head.

"I heard they are going to use the Cruciatus curse on all the students in detention." Seamus said, his voice cracking alittle.

"We can't let them break us. As long as were strong and loyal, they wont break us." I said finishing my food, and letting my eyes wander around the now emptier Great Hall.

"We better get going, class will be starting soon." Neville said getting up and stepping over the bench.

We all followed suit, and walked out of the Great Hall together, little fear, for what we decided to accomplish would hopefully help save us all when it came down to the end.

DPOV

I watched the Weasley girl all lunch hour talking with those 3 idiot friends of Potters'. What could they really be talking about in such a hushed tone.

If it was some big secret I was sure Snape or the Carrows would find out about it soon enough, and the would get into loads of trouble.

The boy beside Ginny said something and looked around the room quickly.

So it was some big secret then.

More whispering and I saw the Carrows get ot of their chairs at the head table. I wanted to throw something at the foolish Gryffindors to warn them, but it was to late.

"Whisper, whisper, whisper." Exclaimed Alecto. "What are these Gryffindors plotting."

Blaise and Pansy's attention now moved to the table one over as did Crabbe and Goyle's. We watched closely as the 4 turned and looked around, finding Alecto and Amycus standing over them, glaring viciously.

"I think that will be a detention for all 4 of you, we will see you tonight at 8:30 after dinner." added Amycus sneering.

When they walked away, my attention turned to my friends, who I had been ignoring most lunch hour.

"There in for it now." Blaise exclaimed. "Detention is supposed to be horrible this year."

"Mind you we'll all be pretty safe." Pansy said in her high pitched nasily voice.

Crabbe and Goyle snickered. They had never been much for coming up with anything clever.

"They asked me to help them with detentions at the beggining of the year." I added looking plainly at my plate of food that was left.

"Did you accept?" Blaise asked. "It would be such an honour I think."

"No, there my classmates, I couldn't do it. Then everyone would no I'm a Death Eater. I'm trying to keep abit of a low profile."

My friends looked at me shocked and I heard the benches behind us creak as the 4 Gryffindors now awaiting a detention later left the Great Hall.

"But I do know that they are gonna be in alot of pain tonight." I sneered trying to keep up my ficade. On the inside I was worried for the little red head that would be facing the Cruciatus curse later tonight. I cringed at the thought of her writhing on the floor in pain. I knew the pain well, and many Hogwarts students would soon come to know it as well.

**Okay hoped you liked it been a couple days, but I've been fighting through a writers block. Everytime I would come and sit down open the document and I would completely blank. Tonight abunch just kind of clicked and I got a longish chapter done. Anyway Review pleeaaassseee? **


	8. Detention

**So readers. I'm super excited because I got new laptop for Christmas, which mean... more updates! because I will be in the privacy of my own room so then there is no one to disturb my writing. I bet you love my laptop now to :) Without further ado, Chapter 8.**

**Love Struck by Darkness  
Chapter 8  
Detention**

GPOV

The rest of the day passed to quickly for my liking because later tonight 3 of my bestfriends and I have to deal with the Carrow. Two of Hogwarts newest teachers and resident Death Eaters.

I spent the rest of my day worrying about my impending doom.

Our final class let out at 3:30 as usual and I headed up to the dorms with the other Gryffindors.

Dean, Seamus, Neville and I sat in the back corner of the common room waiting and wishing for the dinner bell not to ring because afterwards, we would not be having a good time.

The boys were talking about what we would likely be in for when we entered the room later that night while I was working on my Tranfiguration and Herbology homwork Neville told me about for I had missed that class earlier today because of a certain blonde headed boy that _really_ needed to stop poping into my head.

It was quater after 7 when the dinner bell rang. I packed up my things and laid them in a neat pile on the table for me to pick up when I came in later that night. We left the common room together and made it down to the Great Hall, dragging our feet all along the way, and Seamus muttering to himself about getting detention on the first day back in classes.

I piled my plate high with food because I would no doubt be needing the energy if the rumours about detention flying around were true.

Luna skipped over to the Gryffindor table in her usual cheery fashion and I turned in my seat to greet her but she had alread taken the open seat next to me.

"Hey there Ginny." she chimmed in her soft voice.

"Hey Luna, what brings you to the Gryffindor table?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing really, I just wanted say hi to my friends. By the way, I'll be joining you in detention tonight."

"Are you serious! They are getting out of hand! What did you do?"

"I told Amycus that the Nargels are after him, and he thought I was saying someting inappropriate." She shrugged her shoulder and turned to grab a bun and butter it.

Luna was always talking about weird creatures that no one else really knew anything about. It wasn't unusal to hear her talk about nargels of wrakspirts, or anything else out of the ordinary persons vocabulary.

"Well that's just dumb." I said "He should know what nargels are. He _is_ a teacher."

"I know, it's shocking really, but not many people react well when I talk about stuff like that." She shrugged again, acting like talking about nargels in your household on a usual occurance was normal. "Anyway, I better get back to my table, they don't look to please with outer house communication."

I looked at the head table and the Carrow's were definatly glaring in the direction at the peerky blonde beside me.

"I will see you 4 tonight then." She hoped up off the bench and waved at us.

"That girl is right out of her mind she is." said Seamus, as Dean started laughing. "Why does she always seem so excited about everything, not a negative bone in that girls body there is."

I started laughing at the last comment. Luna was always exceptionally cheerful. I don't think I had ever seen that girl upset.

I looked up at the head table again once my laughing had subsided into giggles. The Carrows were now speaking with Snape and pointing at the group of us, then glancing over at the Slytherin table.

I turned around to look at the table to see who they were look at, and of coarse. It was Draco flipping Malfoy again. What did _we_ have to do with _him_. For heavens sake, I wish he would just disappear. Just then he hoped out of his seat and stormed out of the Great Hall cursing at the top of his lungs, his right hand clapped tightly over his left wrist.

"I wonder what that was all about." Neville said shoveling a fork full of peas in his mouth.

"Who knows." Said Dean.

"Who really cares." added Seamus, and we broke out into a fit of laughter again.

It was a good feeling to be speaking with my friends again. I have been in such a state and I forgot what great people I had in my life. I had so many people that made my life great, even if the one that _used_ to be the most important was making it awful.

At that thought a bell chimed noting that dinner hour was over. I looked at my wrist watch and saw that it was 8:15.

"Perfect." I said. I looked up at the group of boys around me. "We better get going, maybe if were there early they will go easier on us."

"Not likely." Seamus said very obviously faking a laugh.

I got up and the boys followed suit as we walked to the exit of the Great Hall.

I saw Luna skipping down to the dungeons, her blonde hair shaking from side to side behind her. I decided to follow her because it looked like she knew where she was going.

We entered a dungeon that I had never been in before and saw that there were a 5 other Gryffindor students there as well as 3 Huflepuffs, and 4 Ravenclaws including Luna. It wasn't a surprise to anyone that there were no Slytherins'.

The Carrow's entered a few moments later with sneers on there face, their robes dragging out behind them.

"Partner up." shouted Alecto, turning when she reached the front of the room.

I partnered up with Neville when Dean shifted closer to Seamus.

"For detention today we will be learning how to use the Cruciatus curse on eachother."

2 Gryffindors 1st years were trembling in the corner hold onto eachother.

"Stop being such little twit's." Amycus said pulling them out of the corner.

"There only kids!" I shouted at them.

Alecto sneered at me."Thanks for volunteering to be the demo dumby. Step forward," She studied me for a few seconds. "Weasley? I presume."

I gulped and toke a step forward.

"Pay attention students."

Alecto raised her wand "Crucio!"

I fell to the floor almost instantly. It felt as though she was burning me alive while ripping me limb from limb.

I let out a scream as I writhed on the floor. I was used to pain, but this was more than pain it was excruciating.

At my scream Alecto lowered her wand. "Understand?" Heads nodded quickly all around the room, looks of horror on all their faces. "Then get to work. You don't do it right, you get what she got." she nodded her head toward me.

Neville came to my side and helped me off the ground. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I lied getting slowly to my feet. "You can go first."

I looked around the room quickly at all the other students lying screaming on the floor.

"I-I-I d-don't want to." He stuttered looking at the ground.

"You have to, it's okay."

He raised his wand still looking at the ground, and in the tiniest voice I could hear him whisper 'crucio'. I fell to the floor again. His spell was not nearly as powerful as Alectos' was. I let olut a small scream to satisfythem and Neville lowered his wand.

I got up slowly again.

"I'm sorry." He said, still looking at his feet.

"It's fine." I looked around the looks of sheer pain on the students faces around me. Some of the younger ones were crying and I wanted to comfort them. "I'm sorry." I lifted my hands and pointed my wand at Neville, closing my eyes I whispered the word 'crucio' and Neville fell to the floor with a thud.

He was convusling on the floor and a tear fell down his face. I lowered my wand and I heard other people in the room screaming. I turned my head to see Amycus taking on Dean, and Alecto was on Luna.

I closed my eyes willing it to go away, opened them again, the horrible scene still in front of me and walked over to Neville, sitting down eside him.

"Once you've made your partner scream or cry, you may leave." Amycus said with a pissed off look to his face,obviously wishing to have kept them longer.

Few people got up and left the dungeon.

DPOV

I was at dinner watching the girl who I had to protect when I saw the Carrow's eyeing me suspiuciously from the head table while talking with Snape.

I was about to fork some mashed potatoes into my mouth when my arm started to burn. I cursed loudly and left the room with my hand clamped to my arm. People were staring but who was I to care.

I lifted my sleeve when I was out of the room and looked at the slithering snake and skull on my arm. My _master_ was calling me.

I ran down to the dungeons to pack some things. The bell chimed so I waited for the people who had detention to make it into the dungeon so they didn't see me.

When I left the common room about 15 minutes later I heard Alecto curse someone. I cringed when I heard the scream, then I realized who it was coming form.

The little ginger girl that I was supposed to keep safe was screaming in the room. I wanted to burst through the doors and tell Alecto to stop, I wanted to curse Alecto back. What were these strong feelings I was having for the girl? They weren't normal.

I ran to the front doors and slung my backpack over my shoulder, looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching and apperated to my families mansion.

**So how was it. First chapter on my new laptop, I'm excited. So it was nice and long. I hope you enjoy it. Review - xox Jamie **


	9. The Story

**Hey hope you liked chapter 8. But lets put it behind us know because chapter 9 is here... I really want to start moving the relationship faster but its up to my readers... let me know if you want more progression leading up to it or if you ready for it to start up within the next few chapters. By the way if no one tells me I'm gonna start moving it faster because I feel like it... but if someone objects then well... I keep it slower... but thats enough talking for now.**

**Love Struck by Darkness  
Chapter 9  
The Story**

DPOV

I appeared in my bedroom a few seconds later. It was just how I left it when I left for school yesturday. Why is it that I can't have on day of peace?

I changed out of my school robes and dressed in one of my full black suites. I tidied myself quickly, put on my emotionless mask and headed into the hallway.

It was dark and lit by few lanterns that hung on the walls. I looked at the pictures lining the hall in the dimb light of my childhood from when I was genuinly happy. When I hadn't known about the darkness in this world, before my father taught me about hatred and cruelity.

The manor was rather large and I used to get lost when I was younger. Now I knew it almost as well as the back of my hand. I went down the winding stair case and entered the living area. It was dark and gloomy much like the rest of the manor, just as it always had been. It matched the personality of many of the people that stayed here, and my father.

I exited the door and entered another dimbly lit corridor. I saw the door to the dinning room and knew what horrible people would be lingering behind the door. My father and my aunt only to be a few. The Dark Lord would be there and so would about 2 dozen of his other favourited Death Eaters.

I toke a deep breath and composed myself, clearing my thoughts and I opened the door.

A few faces turned to look at me but most of them stayed placed on the Dark Lord. I walked quietly to my assigned seat between my mother and father and crossed my hands on the table.

"Ahh, Draco, so nice of you to join us." His hiss like voice adressed me.

"Sorry My Lord. It's not easy to apperate off Hogwarts grounds." I replied, no emotion in my voice.

"I know that well, for I tried many times, I'm surprised a wizard of your young and limited skill managed." A few people around the table snickered. It was true that I was the youngest wizard in the ranks of the Death Eaters, and many of them found me weak. But it was my fathers loyality that granted me such young admission. "I trust that your new mission is going well."

"I'm sorry My Lord, but I've only been back at school one day, I've been lucky to get a couple words in with the girl." What did he think I was some miracle worker? "Her mistrust for me because of our past encounters, and the whole family before her does not make this an easy task as you must understand My Lord."

I did not look at him while I spoke I kept my head down at my hands. If he looked in my eyes he would see weakness, and fear.

"This it understood Draco, but you must be hasty, the faster I can get her, the sooner Harry Potter will come crawling to her rescue."

"Yes My Lord, I will do my best. But I must urge the fact that people will be heading to bed soon at school, and that someone will notice my abcense."

"As you wish Draco. You are dismissed."

I pushed off the table and exited the dinning room. When I was out of the eyes of everyone I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

I walked back to my room quickly wanting to get out of this place. It always seemed the longer I was here the more depressed I got.

I quickly repacked my school robes that I discarded earlier and apperated away.

I appeared somewhere in the forbidden forest. It would be a bit of a walk to get back to castle, but I could use the fresh air.

There was a light breeze in the forest and it was alittle chilly. I pulled a coak out of my bag and wrapped it around myself tightly and continued walking. I had been in the forest before many times. The first time I was in my first year, and I was stuck in detention with the games keeper, Potter, Granger, and Longbottom. Its seemed alot bigger and scarier then. I was used to worse now of coarse.

It was in my 4th year when my father started pushing me to join Voldemorts ranks, before that I didn't think much of it.

My first 3 years at Hogwarts were great. I was placed in Slytherin which made my father happy. At that time I didn't know what would become of me. I was careless. Thats when I met Pansy, and Blaise. I had known Crabbe and Goyle for our fathers were old friends from their days as Death Eaters before Voldemort had fallen. Another familiar face was Thedore Nott. His father had also been in the inner circle, but I never was very taken with his son.

I liked Blaise and Pansy very much for they did not know about the darkness in my blood. It was my 3rd year that they learned the truth, and in turn became as nasty as Crabbe and Goyle.

When my father first started pushing it I wanted that life. It seemed fun and exciting. It seemed like I could become as powerful as I wanted. I was eager to join but I was far to young, my mother would never have had it.

In my sixth year when Voldemort had decided to test me, is when I started losing my faith in the person I called my master. If I followed through he would reward me with my own Dark Mark. My mission. To kill Albus Dumbldore.

I knew it wouldn't be easy, and I knew that I wasn't up for the task. I tried 2 times in a way that would leave me as far out of the room as possible. I couldn't watch that. One ended up cursing a innocent girl, and the other almost killed the Weasel. I had no choice but to try in person when the Death Eaters infultrated the castle.

When Potter attacted me in the bathrooms I was almost hoping that I was a goner, because whatever that Dark Lord had in for me if I failed would have been much worse.

I no longer had a choice. He would kill me if I didn't do it. The night it was to happen Snape stepped in and finished the job I couldn't have been more grateful. We hurried out of the castle after he fell from the tower.

That summer was when the beatings got worse. My father heard I didn't go through with it, and that lead me to where I was today. A frightened, worthless Death Eater.

I didn't even realized I broke the tree barrier and was in sight of the school till I came out of my trance. I toke a look at my pocket watch quater to 11. I needed to hurry up for the prefects would be starting their patrol in only 15 minutes.

I ran quickly up the hill side to the castle. Not watching were I was going and ran to the dungeons. I crashed into someone in my haste and nearly fell to the floor. I looked down at the red headed girl I ran into, of coarse it had to be Ginny Weasley. I just wanted to go to bed.

"What are you still doing down here?" I asked in fake concern.

"T-the Carrows. I've been waiting for them to finish with some of the younger students." She said looking up at me. She had been crying again.

"Still? It's been over 2 hours." I was getting rather pissed.

"There're awful people." She sobbed.

"I know that all to well." I said taking a step closer to the girl.

She let out another short sob. I don't know what lead me to do it. The fact that I hated to see a woman cry, or because I knew all to well what she was really dealing with.

I wrapped my arms tightly around the crying girl, she leaned into my chest and let out a few choked words.

"thank you." they were muffled against my cloak. I leaned my head on the top of hers, her hair smelt like strawberries.

We stode there for a few minutes until the door to the detention room opened and we jumped apart.

A few of the younger students that came out of the room were crying. Ginny wiped her face and went over to 2 young Gryffindors grabbed them by the shoulders and walked with them out of the dungeon, peering over her shoulder at me and giving a slight smile.

I turned and walked towards the entrance to the Slytherin common rooms. It was almost empty except for a couple 3rd years by the fire.

I walked to my room my head hung down watching my feet. I didn't stop when Blaise called my name across the hall or when a 4th year almost ran into me. I got my room and closed and locked the door behind me. Walking quickly to my bed, I stripped of my robes and fell backwards onto the matress looking at the green and silver canopy that hung over my head.

I closed my eyes and fell quickly to sleep.

**So how'd you like it? Got more indepth into Draco's past and saw the better side of him again which I like. Don't forget to review :) - xox Jamie**


	10. Truth Behind the Brown Eyes

**Hoped you liked chapter 9. Is anyone elses fanfictions acting abit weird? Cuz mine is. Anyway, since I got no feed back, even tho I got a bunch of hits, I'm gonna start moving into their pre-relationship.**

**Love Struck by Darkness  
Chapter 10  
Truth Behind the Brown Eyes**

DPOV

After that night me and Ginny Weasley slowly started becoming closer. For the weeks following that day we sat together in any classes we had. One of us arriving earlier to save a desk in the back of the room, and act like we didn't want company so our friends wouldn't join us. Then the other would conviently show up when the only other desk that was open was beside eachother.

We never talked about anything important, we didn't even talk much at all. We usually sat in silence working on whatever we had been assigned to do.

After the first two weeks of this arragment, it was starting to become apparent to our classmates that we were doing this on purpose. We ignored the shock on people faces when they saw us talking and laughing with eachother. We ignored the rumors about how I was elegidly using her for a good snog or shag every once in a while.

To tell you the truth, I didn't think of her in that way. She was more like one of the best friends I never had.

These weeks progressed with only few interuptions by the Dark Lord. I told him only that me and the girl were on speaking terms and that we sometimes partnered in class to draw out the task that was given to me. He knew by what I told him that I didn't have her full trust yet. He had told me to start working faster and I simply replied by saying I'm doing my best. A few of these times he got angry and drew his wand on me.

I toke the pain he gave me knowing once I got away I could run to my room and and take my anger out on myself and control the pain.

If my arm hadn't already been ugly enough with the Dark Mark on my pale white skin, the angry scars did not make it look any better.

Ginny of coarse did not know about the secrets I hid on the underside of my wrist. I had been careful not to let my sleeve slip, because if the scars didn't scare her away, the skull and snake would.

I knew her little secret for I had accidentaly uncovered it in our first day of classes. She never told me the reason why of coarse, and I didn't badger her about it. She would tell me when she was ready, and I wouldn't stop her, because I would be lying if I said that thinking about it didn't keep me up at night.

We had uncovered a secret hiding place out of judging eyes and stupid rumors.

We were walking around the castle one night trying to find a place to hid, when we found the Room of Requirments. That is where we were right now.

We were sitting on a couch in front of a fire place that lit itself everytime we entered the room. I was leaning on the armrest with one of my arms around the girl. She was leaning her head against my shoulder as she often did when we were alone. She had her hands laying on my lap as I traced the scars on her wrist with my free hand while making sure to keep my own covered.

This had become a routine for the pair of us.

For the longest time she just sat there watching the fire. I watched her sigh as I dragged my finger across the longest gouge in her wrist. She lifted her head then and looked me in the eyes.

"They bother you don't they?" She questioned pulling her hand away.

"No, not really, just not knowing why bothers me." I said turning my body towards her. She did the same.

"It's a long story." She sighed playing with the fraid ends of her sleeve.

"I have time." I pretented to make myself comfortable, and she let out a small laugh.

"Well, it started over the summer when I was dating Harry." I didn't much like when she talked about him and she saw that on my face. "He is a main part in this story so if you changed your mind just let me know."

"No. I want to know. Continue."

"I was at my happiest when I was dating him. It was like I fell into a fairy tale." I grimaced but she had her head down and didn't notice, so she continued. "I had liked him for a really long time so when he finally asked me out I was over the moon. My brothers didn't like it a first, but they all knew Harry wouldn't do anything to hurt me so they kept their mouths shut. Having 6 older brothers does make the guys you can date limited." I could hear a smile in her voice as she said this. " They said they would always look out for me, but they lied. After about a month Harry started to hit me."

"Your fucking kidding me! Mr Golden Boy! I always knew he was scum!" I was starting to get angry. "He didn't do that to you did he? I'LL KILL HIM." I could never stand someone who hit a girl.

"No Draco, calm down, or I'm not gonna finish. I did it to myself. He was just the reason."

I toke a deep breath and told her to continue, looking down because the fury on my face was evident.

"I went to my brothers after it started. When they didn't believe me I went to my parents. They said Harry was a part of the family and he would never do such a thing, they wouldn't believe it either. They shunned me for a week after that. I tried to break it off, but he wouldn't have it. He continued to abuse me, and I got sick of it. Found a release to my anger, and to my pain. It started to comfort me. When he broke it off before leaving to do whatever it is they are doing, I was already to far gone, so I continued." She choked out the end, feelings of the pain I presumed. "There it is, now you know why. I must sound pathetic." A tear dripped down her face as she finished and splattered onto the pillow in her lap.

"He's the pathetic one." I said grabbing one of her hands, and using my other to wipe the tear trail away.

She nodded her head as another tear trickled down her face. I pulled her close to me and into a tight hug. I could feel her hands snake their way around my neak and into my hair holding me close. I didn't know why but holding the girl just felt right, I felt like she belonged here in my arms.

I could hear her choked sobs on my shoulder and I whispered to her. "It's alright. He's not going to hurt you anymore. Not as long as I'm around, It's okay." I tucked my head into her long sweet smelling hair and kissed her head. "It's okay." I whispered again.

When her tears subsided, I could feel her hands moving out of my hair and slowly pushing me away. I didn't want to let go of her, but I reluctantly moved back to look her in the eyes.

She lifted one of her hands to wipe her face dry.

Her eyes were red and swollon, she was still beautiful.

"You truely are my best friend Draco."

I grabbed her hand again and smiled, she smiled back. I looked down at her small hand in mine, and I knew it felt right.

I leaned my head towards her and grasped her cheek with my free hand and she lifted hers and placed it on my hand. She closed her eyes and I closed the space between us, placing my lips softly on hers.

She wasn't like the girls I usually kissed. She kept it soft and sweet and I awnsered, then it ended all to soon. She pulled her face back to lean our forheads together. I could feel her breath on my face as she turned a shade of red. I stroked her slightly pinked cheek with my thumb and she smiled.

She toke her hand from atop of mine and placed it on my lap, still watching me. she released my hand and turned away from me. For the shortest moment I thought she was gonna leave. I wanted to grab her to stop her but then she leaned herself against me. I smiled to myself and lifted my legs from the floor so I was lieing underneath her. She rolled so that her face was resting on my chest, watching the fire again. I lifted one of my hands and rested it behind my head and used the other one to sweep a strand of hair out of her face, and stroke her hair lightly.

I don't know how long we sat there but the fire had started to die out and the room was becoming chilly. I raised the hand I was using to stroke Ginnys' hair and read the watch by the dimbing light. 12:15. 'Oh shit'.

I looked down at the girl lying on my chest and noticed that she had fallen asleep. Not wanting to bother her I stretched for my wand sitting on the table. I was just barely able to grab hold of it. I got it grasped firmly in my hand and whispered 'Incendio' the fire lit up again and I tosed my wand aside placing my hand back in the red hair spwen around my chest, closed my eyes and fell asleep. Dreaming of the red headed girl that was pressed against my body.

**Ooo. Hope you liked it. I did :P... Please, please, please reveiw? -xox Jamie**


	11. Stupid Decisions

**Sorry for the small wait but I've been having internet trouble. But no worries because here it is.**

**Love Struck by Darkness  
Chapter 11  
Stupid Decisions**

GPOV

I awoke the next morning with a start. I wasn't in my bed in the Gryffindor common room. No. I was still in the Room of Requirements. The couch that we always sat on did not feel as soft as usual. It was harder, but not in an unconfortable sort of way. I lifted my head slowly and looked around.

Realisation dawned on me then. Draco was lying underneath me wearing a very obvious smirk in his sleep. I wondered absently what he was dreaming about.

I then remember my dream from that night. how me and Draco had embraced and how he kissed me. If only it was true.

Remembering the end of the dream how he had held me on his chest, with his hand in my hair, just as it was now.

The events of last night came crashing in on me then.

We were sitting by the fire in silence as we always did. Draco was tracing the lines on my wrist, usually meaning he was deep in thought. When he dragged his finger slowly across the longest scar, the first one I ever cut, I had made a decision.

I remember how I had told him my story, and how I broke down so completely. He had held me for what had seemed to be hours as my sobbs subcided to few trickling tears. The way he held my hand, and how he had leaned in, and place his soft lips on mine.

The dream was in no case a dream. I had really happened and my breath hitched. What if it had all been an accident, and he was just trying to help me through. Our friendship would become so awkward, and it would never be the same.

I pushed myself off him and he emitted a low grumble opening his eyes just barely, and smiled at me. I gave him a weak smile back and hoped dearly that he had forgotten the events of last night, because I knew all to well he could never_ want_ me. Not like that.

He pushed himself to sit up beside me, and I awkwardly cringed at his closeness, sweeping a strand of lose hair out of my face with a shakey hand. If my uncomfort was totally noticable he ignored it completely, and swept his hand across my cheekbone. '_So he did know what had taken place last night.;_

His touch sent shivers down my spine and I smiled awkwardly when he noticed the reaction he had on me and smirked.

I looked down at my wrist to the fake silver watch I was wearing.

"It's almost 8," I stated matter-of-factly. "If we want to get to breakfast ontime we need to get going."

"Mmm," he said grabbing my hand in his and rubbing his thumb over the back of it.

I stood up quickly and grabbed my bag walking swiftly in the direction of the door.

"I'll see you in class." I said turning to look at the shocked looking boy, but before I regestured it I pushed the door open and ran to my common room, not speaking to anyone along the way.

DPOV

She just left. I can't believe she just walked out after bearing her whole story to me last night. Then I was stupid enough to kiss her.

It was obvious that she just wasn't in her right mind last night, the way she cringed away from my touch. Did I just image how it felt so right? Did she not feel the sparks I had when I touched her so innocently?

I was livid with the red headed girl having lead me to the assumption that she had felt something for me.

I pushed myself off the couch grabbed my bag and stormed out of the room as she had just minutes earlier.

I walked slowly to the dungeons with my head up, my emotionless mask in place, the one that would make 1st years cringe into a corner if I looked at them.

I shivered as the cold air from the dungeons hit me, not letting the mask falter. I yelled the password at the portrait and entered the stone room covered in green and silver drappings.

I pushed open the door to my dorm roughly, threw my bag on my 4-poster, shrugged off my robes, threw them in the same diirection and went to the bathroom slamming the door behing my.

I tore open the bag holding the shards of glass from the mirror incase I ever felt the need to to repair it, and grabbed a large one turning on the tap to the shower roughly and stepping into the warming water.

I dug the large peice of mirror into my skin, it felt like I was trying to dig the mark from my skin. I watched the water diluted blood wash down the drain before digging it into my wrist one more time, and watching the blood flow again.

After quickly washing myself I shut of the tap and stepped into the now misty room, wrapped a towel around my waist and stepped into my bed room. Going to my closest quickly I pulled out a clean uniform a pulled it on in a hurry.

By the time I had finished I had already missed breakfast. Grabbing my books I ran quickly to my first period class and slumped in a empty desk at the back of the room.

The class dragged and I was happy for it because I did not want to face the ginger girl that had hurt me so badly just a hour ago.

When the bell finally rang I walked swiftly to my potions class and claimed a desk at the back slamming my books down infront the chair beside me. I waited while the other student slowly started to trickle in, and called on Blaise when I saw the olive skinned boy walked into the room, motioning for him to sit beside me.

He complied with my request and I moved my books to the side.

"Change in heart mate?" he asked for I hadn't sat with him in this class for quite some time.

"Just someone I'm trying to avoid." I sneered, with malice in my voice.

"Finally grow sick of that stupid little blood-traitor girl then. Didn't get the shag? Sucks, back to easier targets I guess." H e grinned a wicked smile at me and I was utterly discusted.

I gave him a look and he shut up.

I turned to the door that the red head was now arriving threw and as her eyes feel on my I gave her a look of utter discust. She looked at me with a blank expression, and then moved to sit beside on of her filthy Gryffindor friends.

**Don't hate me for this chapter. There is always gonna have to be some conflict for the fact that it is a Weasley and a Malfoy. You understand right? If not... I don't care, just review :P -xox Jamie**


End file.
